


Blooming Magic

by cinnamonghostie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All sorts of witchy shit man, Also you’re a hippie, And hey you paint, But yeah you’re gonna die a lot man, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, You have a ukulele, its great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonghostie/pseuds/cinnamonghostie
Summary: Sometimes, people get stuck in a rut, and that’s fine. For you it was an art rut that led you to climbing up the mountain. ‘Inspiration’ you told yourself. Too bad you die. But being dead is no fun, pull yourself together!





	Blooming Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow Kk you’re writing an Undertale fanfiction? WOOOOOOW best not fuck it up! The only one getting fucked up is you dear Reader. uwu

Never for the life of you could you remember the word for that feeling. That feeling of realizing just how alive you were. Realizing just how alive everything is, the voices of people around you, how alive they are. Animals, how real their fur felt, how you could feel them breathing.

It was that feeling you were feeling currently as you fell to your death.

Yes, you die. Oh, you’re probably thinking, 'But you can’t just kill me!' Well dear reader, watch me.

Your body hit the ground, sending the air in your lungs out and leaving your spine to break. The back of your skull had hit the ground at such an angle that it shattered, drilling bits of bone through the noodle like mess that was your brain. Blood began to soak the ground, just as the bag you were carrying fell to the ground a few feet away from you.

There. You see? You’re dead now. So why are you still reading this?

Oh, because you came for a romance story. Well buddy, that romance is going to have to wait.

Let us take a moment to recap on what happened before you fell to your death.

Your name is ____, a college drop out that worked at a diner and sold paintings online as a hobby. There was nothing special about you, you were an average bystander, at most a background character in a game. You didn’t have any unique powers, your parents weren’t horrible, and you didn’t exactly have friends in real life. One thing your father taught you was that friends would only begin to depend on you, and in high school you realized that when one of your ‘friends’ at the time begged for you to drive them over to their drug dealer’s home. You refused.

It was best to not have friends around, they would only get you into trouble. Now that wasn’t to say you were completely friendless. No, you had your online friends, and they were all that you needed to keep you sane, from a distance anyways. That, and your various arts. Digital, traditional, musical, even the occasional odd art that was dying.

You, yes we’re getting back on topic now, also tended to get out of the house on the occasion. Perhaps it was either because you were dealing with a lot of stress at the time. Maybe you had a burnout and needed some time to refresh and become inspired by your surroundings once more. In this case it was the latter of the two possibilities.

A sigh passed your lips as you threw your arms above your head, stretching your sore muscles and cursing as a large yawn escaped your lips. When your arms fell, you nearly dropped your bag, making it to where you had to toss it back onto your shoulder. It wasn’t heavy, all that was inside was a sketchbook, some pencils and led, a jacket, and your ukulele. You always brought your ukulele with you when you made your occasional trek up the mountain. Playing a simple pattern of major notes made you smile, while a slightly more complex pattern of major and minor notes always brought you down into your feels. In a good way that is.

It was always quiet whenever you walked up the mountain, like someone had taken all of the wildlife from it. At first, you found it strange, but once you had come and gone a few times, the lack of noise was something normal. Now all the sound that was left was your feet as you walked, and the wind. The wind that seemed to make the trees whisper to one another, perhaps secrets they’ve learned of people. A chuckle left your lips, maybe you really were just as crazy as people thought you were huh? Oh well, no one's opinion mattered to you except your own at this point.

A chillier breeze hit you, causing goosebumps to rise on your forearms. You rubbed them, a small frown forming now, looks like you were getting pretty high up the mountain now. Come to think of it, none of this area looked familiar to you. You paused, something didn’t seem right. 

Something like a twig snapping made you whip your head around, just in time to see something brown whizz by a few feet away. What the hell was that?

Every part of you was saying not to get closer, that it was time to go home, that you had to leave. You stepped forward, just a few feet, only to stop as you saw what looked like a kid, probably ten years old, maybe eleven, standing in front of a cave. They went inside, you tried to call out to them but your legs worked before your mouth could.

Stepping inside the cave, you watched as the kid started to go deeper and deeper into it.

This was a bad idea.

You followed them.

This was a horrible idea.

They stopped.

You were regretting this.

You stopped, and they turned around to face you. They looked pale, despite their honeyed skin, like they haven’t slept in days. Before you knew what was happening, before it could even process in your mind, the child ran past you before you felt something shove you forward.

You didn’t hit the ground as quick as you thought you would.

…

……

**“Come on now, ____, pull yourself together!”**

……

…

Your eyes shot open, jaws unhinging themselves as you’ve sucked in a large breath of air. What- What just happened?

Above you, a large hole with light pouring into it met your eyes.

Did… Did you _die_?

You sat up, sucking in another breath at the stabbing pain in your back. Turning your head to look at where you had fell, a pool of blood stained crushed yellow flowers. Buttercups. You recognized those flowers anywhere. But where _were_ you exactly? Looking away from the bloody flowers, you took a moment to look at your surroundings.

From what the light touched, you were in what’s looked to be a large pit. The pit had to be miles down, from how far the hole seemed. Another thing was the large pillars that stood tall from all four corners of this 'room'. Buttercups littered the ground, and it would be a funny thought to think that they had broken your fall. There was no way you could’ve survived that. Right?

Those thoughts were silenced when your sight landed on your bag. Your eyes widened, scrambling over to it despite the strong pain in your back, head, and legs. Quickly unzipping it, you pulled out the case where your ukulele resided, unclamping the latches and opening it up. It looked fine, but you pulled it out anyways, plucking the strings and heaving a huge sigh of relief when the strings sounded just as tuned as they did this morning. Thank whatever god was out there for that. You would off yourself if you didn’t at least have **some** sort of music.

Without checking to make sure your other belongings were okay (the rest was just art supplies and a jacket, no biggie), you put the ukulele back in its case before putting it back in your bag. Now, let’s recap on what happened before this mess.

You we’re hiking up the mountain since it was one of your days off work. That day you had gone up the mountain more than usual, and then you saw something move a few feet away. When you went to investigate, you saw a kid go inside a cave just up ahead. You followed… they pushed you into the hole…

How the HELL were you ALIVE?!?!

Turning your face towards the hole above you, you blinked a few times up at it. There was no way you could’ve survived that. Not even with a stroke of luck. But you couldn’t stay down here forever. As you made a move to stand, you gasped, biting down on your lip as pain traveled up your leg. Staring down at your foot, you crouched down for a moment, pulling up your pants leg a bit, you cringed seeing how purple your ankle looked. Maybe it was twisted? No, then it would look weird. Broken would be the better word.

”Shit…” Muttering those words, you looked around, there had to be something that you could use to fix this, right? And it was as if a saint had come down and graced you in that moment as you saw a fairly long stick just a couple of feet away. It looked like you could break it in half with enough effort, but just sturdy enough to hold you up for a good bit. Putting your bag on, you crawled over to the stick, looking it over before picking it up.

With a grunt and a hiss of pain, you carefully stood up, using the stick you found as a major support as you put all of your weight onto your good foot. You took a step forward, the stick bending just slightly with your weight on it, then another, and another.  Good, looks like this stick might actually get you on your way. There wasn’t any time to wait for your foot to heal, you didn’t have anything to make a splint, much less any food or water to survive down here with.

With your stick in hand, you wobbled away from the patch of flowers you landed in. Looking ahead, you scrunch your eyebrows together as you squint. With there being just enough light, you could sort of make out what looked to be a small trail that led deeper into darkness. Shit, what you wouldn’t give to have a flashlight right now. Taking a deep breath, you began to make your way down the trail, using your only available hand to put your weight on the cave wall.

Ahead of you, you could sort of make out what looked like an… entrance? What was an entrance doing down here? It was to the left of you, on the wall, and there were two columns on either side of it. You paused in it for a moment to catch your breath, using this stick wasn’t really showing your stamina mercy. In front of you, there was a patch of light on a small bed of grass, maybe you could rest there?

Putting most of your weight onto the stick once again, trying to keep a tight grip on it as you pulled yourself away from the entrance to keep moving forward towards the patch of sunlight. You could feel your arms starting to shake at the strain you were putting on them, the rough bark of the stick starting to blister your hands. “Fuck…” you muttered, finally letting yourself sink to the floor in front of the grassy patch. However, as you were rubbing the bits of wood off of your palms, you hardly noticed when a flower popped up from the ground.

“Howdy!” A voice exclaimed, you screamed. Snapping your head up, your eyes widened seeing a large, yellow flower grinning down at you. Yes _grinning_! The thing had a fucking FACE!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!

“I’m **Flowey**! Flowey the Flower!” You didn’t like the way this thing… Flowey was looking at you. It’s eyes were like holes in it's face. “Um… nice to meet you, Flowey…?” God fucking shit, you had to be dreaming. Fuck you HOPED you were dreaming! Because there was no way in HELL that flowers had faces, OR COULD TALK!!! “You’re new to the **Underground** , aren’tcha? Golly! You must be so confused!”

Yeah, no shit you were confused. This thing didn’t even care to ask who you were. Rude.

”…Quite.” You responded, taking your stick and keeping a tight grip on it. Staring at Flowey with wary eyes, you felt your stomach churn as the flower smiled wider. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol’ me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!”

Flowey didn’t even give you a moment to respond before you felt a strong tug in your chest. Letting out a pained cry, you watched as a heart shaped object was pulled out of your chest. You stared at it with wide eyes, fear beginning to sink in at the feeling of emptiness in you. Were you _always_ this exhausted? “See that heart? That’s your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!”

Finally taking a look at the heart in front of you, your eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. It was about as big as your hand almost, maybe a bit smaller, it was also an odd magenta color. Pretty, no doubt, but something in your gut told you that it definitely **didn’t** need to be out of your body.

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!” You didn’t like where this was going. “You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll  share some with you!” You DEFINITELY didn’t like where this was going.

Suddenly, about five weird looking white orbs started spinning around Flowey.

“Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… ‘friendliness pellets.’ Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” When you saw them moving towards the heart, your SOUL, you flipped. “OH FUCK THAT!!!” You screamed, flinging yourself backwards, hands going in the air, and in turn the SOUL did as well. The pellets were dodged, and once you sat up, you turned your attention back to Flowey. He had a look of surprise on his face, though it shifted back into a more strained grin.

”H-Hey there buddy, you missed them!” Another circle of pellets formed a ring around him, “Come on! Catch them!” The pellets were flung forward, your hand reached out for the SOUL, but it moved forwards away from your grasp. Thankfully it moved out of the way of the pellets too, the things hitting the ground just in front of you. The look on Flowey’s face made your stomach sink. He looked angry, and you could tell then that his true colors were showing.

”You IDIOT!!! RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!” Another ringg of the bullets were flung at your SOUL, this time much faster, and you jerked your hand away from them and quick as you could. When the bullets didn’t hit their target, they disappeared, and you began to shake seeing the look on Flowey’s face now.

His face seemed contorted, a disfigured smile on his face, his eyes bigger with two white pinpricks for what you guessed were supposed to be pupils. “You… You just want to see me suffer, don’t you?” The FUCK was this dude talking about? He clearly wanted YOU to suffer! However, your anger was short lived as horror struck you. A large ring of pellets formed around your SOUL, essentially trapping it. You tried to get it to move away and out of the circle. It only went up and down. What the HELL?!

”DIE.”

His laughter was horrifying, and tears formed in your eyes as you watched the ring get smaller… and smaller…Flowey’s laugh was deafening. You felt sick. Your SOUL trembled.

The ring dissapeared, making your eyes widen while Flowey’s face returned to normal, though clearly confused. However, it didn’t last long as a ball of flames was sent his way, sending Flowey flying elsewhere. You were shocked, it was hard to think straight, and it barely processed in your mind when a goat person walked into the room. Were they a goat? They kinda looked like one? But they had hands.

”What a miserable creature! Torturing such a poor, innocent youth!” From her tone, you could tell that she was a woman. She turned to you, and you flinched when she took a step forward. She stopped, “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am **Toriel** , caretaker of the Ruins! I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time.”

As she spoke, the corners of your vision started to blur, black spots slowly taking over your vision. God wait no, don’t pass out! What if she does something? What if she tries to kill you like Flowey did?! You blinked, trying to force back whatever was trying to make you sleep. You couldn’t sleep now. Not yet. Your body fell back onto the ground, eyes rolling to the back of your head. “My …ld? M… ild!”

…

……

………

……

…

A muffled moan passed your lips as you tried to open your eyes. Fuck, was it _always_ this hard to get up? Lifting one of your hands up to your face to rub away the sleepy feeling in it, you paused. You extended your hand to where you could look at it, bandages covered the palm and didn’t stop until the year reached the start of your wrist. Lifting up your other hand, it was in the same condition. Quickly sitting up, you pulled the bed covers off of you, seeing your injured foot wrapped in bandages as well. What…?

You then turned your attention to the room you were in. It was a small room with another bed on the opposite side of the one you sat in, many children’s toys were neatly sorted around the room as well. Drawings hung up around the room, adding to its child like charm, though you frowned. Where were you?

Just as you were about to try standing up, your head snapped over to the door, hearing the all too familiar click of someone twisting the knob. Your eyes widened seeing the same lady from before you passed out. What did she say her name was again? Toriel? She seemed just as surprised as you, though she smiled kindly, “Ah, my child! I’m so relieved to see that you’re awake! You’ve been resting for quite a while.” She stepped into the room, and you eyed not only her but the plate of what looked to be pie in her hands.

Toriel smiled seeing you eye the pie before holding it out to you. “Please, eat. You must be starving.” For a moment, you stared at the pie, unsure about taking it, but the growl that came from your stomach made you rethink. Slowly taking the pie, you set it in your lap before looking back up at Toriel, “…Thank you, Ms. Toriel… but… why are you treating me so kindly? You don’t know me…”

The goat woman’s eyes widened slightly before she gave a small chuckle. “Because child, here in the Underground, there may be monsters who wish to block your way and take your soul. But, if you simply talk to them, you may find that they are kind hearted and only wish for someone to treat them just as kind.” She motioned a hand towards the bed, “May I?” You nodded, moving over so that she could sit down.

”There are many things that I will have to teach you, my child, but all in due time. Just know that you’re safe here. You don’t have to worry about being hurt here as long as I am with you.” Toriel turned to look at you with a small smile. The motherly aura that surrounded her made you give a small smile in return. If this was a dream, you hoped that you wouldn’t wake up in this moment. “Oh! Where are my manners? I never asked you for your name!” This made you perk up as well, that’s right! You never did introduce yourself in the time that you woke up to now. “My name is ____, it’s… very nice to meet you, Ms. Toriel.” Toriel chuckled, “It’s a pleasure to meet your aquaintance as well, ____.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, please give me some kudos! And if you want to see more, bookmark or subscribe ^v^


End file.
